pwoplfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Happiness
All pokemon and eggs have an invisible happiness bar that is recorded by the Pokemon Breeder. Happiness is necessary for several types of special evolution and for most egg hatching. A pokemon is at full happiness when its points reach 100. Increasing Happiness Drawing or writing about your Pokémon and eggs is the main way to increase their happiness, and every post adds points to their totals. The more effort you put into a piece, the more points the Pokémon will gain. In drawings, the colouring, shading, size, content, and noticeable effort are into consideration. For writing, the length, amount of detail, and interactions are the major factors in determining how much happiness is gained. It is better to do a few well-done finished pieces than to make several lower-quality posts. If another person draws or writes about your Pokémon or egg, the above points are still taken into consideration, but the happiness received will be less than if the post were yours. Also, eggs received from the Day Care Center will automatically hatch after two days, regardless of whether they gain any happiness points. Please do not omail the Breeder about such eggs. Items Some items will help increase a Pokémon’s happiness. If you wish to use these, omail the Breeder what you are using and which Pokémon it should affect. *Berry: increases a Pokémon’s happiness by 10 points. *Incense: increases a Pokémon’s happiness by 10 points. *Strong Incense: Increases a Pokémon’s happiness by 30 points. *Incubator: to be equipped to an egg to make it hatch much faster. *Warm Blanket: to be equipped to either a Pokémon or egg in order to increase happiness by 1 point each day. Abilities The Flame Body and Magma Armor abilities may also increase happiness points of an egg by 1 point each day. The following Pokémon have these abilities. *Ponyta *Rapidash *Magmar *Slugma *Magcargo *Magby *Magmar *Litwick *Lampent *Chandelure *Larvesta *Volcarona If you have one or more of the above Pokémon you may omail the Breeder and ask that their abilities are taken into consideration when calculating egg happiness. All About Eggs Pokémon eggs may be purchased from the shop, obtained during events, or traded between members. Once eggs reach full happiness, they will hatch into a level 1 Pokémon. In most cases, the species an egg hatches into is randomly rolled by the Breeder, but there are also rare eggs that allow the owner to select a region or type to narrow down the options of what will hatch from it. You may trade or gift eggs to other users. When this happens, the egg loses all happiness points it had and starts fresh with the new owner. Please consider that the more you ask the Breeder about your egg, the more happiness they will take from it. The point of caring for an egg is to have fun, not to rush it to grow up. Please do not ask for a different Pokémon if your egg hatches into something you dislike, as there are no re-rolls for hatched eggs. Category:systems